Earth is My Friend!
by Lord Sergeant Sarcasm
Summary: So Zim gets a gift from the Tallest! Yay! But wait... Its a human!So now Zim babysitts a human who is scared of him and hardly talks. So Zim's gonna get real protective of her, cuz she's his stupid earthmonkey not yours! This is not an ZimxOC.


Zim sat in the lower levels of his base trying to make a human weapon better, so that he may use it on Dib. He was pretty sure he had it the first couple times but then it would blow up. Also it would take him forever becase every now and then Gir ran in needing something or wanting to show him something. It was very annoying. Though the only reason he did not give up was because it was keeping him busy while he waited for the Tallest to call. They had left a message while he was at Hi Skool saying they had something important to give him. He was very excited the Tallest hardly ever gave gifts, it was an honor to be given one! He got the message when he had came home, and had spent the intrie time since waiting and finding things to work on. He was turning the weapon over in his hand when-

_"BEEP!" _He pull the weapons trigger firing off a red laser. He turned to his computer, ignoring whatever the weapon had hit. "Incoming call from the Tallest." His computer told him. Zim stood up straighter and smiled. He was so happy! Then the to tall leaders popped up on the screen, he saluted them.

"Sirs!"

"Ah yes. Hello Zim." Tallest Red greeted him. "Still alive, I see."

"Oh yes, Sirs, very much alive." He said happily.

"Yeah..." Tallest purple spoke up. "So ready for you gift?"

"Yes, My Tallest!" Zim clapped his hands together like a kid at christmas about to be given the best thing EVER.

"Very well. We shall show it to you fisrt." A smaller picture popped on the screen. It was of a human girl, she looked pretty beat up. Kind of dirty and unfed. Zim was confused. "A human sirs?"

"Yes well..." Red said, "A couple years ago we got a little interest in the humans. You said they got pretty tall." Zim nodded he remembered this, "We wanted to see them grow so we picked one up. She was the age of the earthling smeets at the skool you attened when you first arrived. We did some test and-" Red was interupted by purple.

"Humans are weird! They have more then one organ!"

"Yes. Very weird," Red snapped but went on, "As I was saying we tested on her but we finished now and we want to send her back."

"Why not just distroy her, Sirs?" Zim asked. Red glared at him.

"YOU DARE QUESTION YOUr TALLEST?" He yelled. Zim coward.

"u-Oh no. Never my Tallest. I shall take her." Zim studdered. Purple spoke.

"We're sending her to you cuase we don't want her tell the other humans about use and stuff."

"Also she fears Irkens, and should listen to whatever to say." Red waved his hand in the air boredly. "Okay," he looked off screen, "Send her to Zim." He looked back at Zim. "Later." And they signed off. Zim sighed, great another minion, hopefully she wasn't stupid like Gir or lazy like Minimoose. He turned to his transporter as it glowed to life. The girl was arriving. Zim watched. She appeared shivering and on her knees.

"Human girl!" Zim spoke to her. She flinched and looked at him, fear radiant in her eyes, "You shall tell no one of the irkens." He glared at her, "Do you understand?" She nodded her head in agreement. "Good, stand up then." She did, slowly. As she stood Zim noticed she wore only a few rags to cover her. He felt a little bad, they could have given her more, she looked very indesent. "What is your name, girl?" She looked at him, "YOUR NAME?" He asked louder, she flinch.

"Agatha." She answered in a soft voice, like she hadn't said a word in years. Then Zim realized, she probably hadn't.

"Very well, Agatha-slave, we shall find you better clothing then we'll dicuse skool." Zim needed her to understand things, and felt like sending her to skool with him would be the normal thing to do. He didn't want other humans thinking she was stupid. It was an insult to him. So for the rest of the night they picked out her clothes, a simple black long sleved dress that Gir had (don't ask why, cuase Gir also had the lady underware they needed) and an old pair of combat boot Zim had that fit her small female feet. Zim handed her a brush, and told her to just get the nots out of her brown hair, because he didn't like it. Then Zim told her about Hi Skool. She was to be in all Zim's classes, to adviod the Dib-beast best she could (even though he was also in all of Zim's class), they would would not sit together at lunch, she had to find a normal human friend because Zim was her master not her friend, and they'd meet by the front doors everyday after skool. After explaining everthing to her Zim sent her to a bedroom they had and she was to sleep till he came to wake her.

And so that was Agatha's firt day back on Earth after 4 years. Yay.


End file.
